A Quiet Moment
by Shara1
Summary: GateauMarron, Shonen Ai, Gateau and Marron have a private moment together


Disclaimer: I do not own Sorcerer Hunters; this story was written for entertainment only. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Series: Sorcerer Hunters  
  
Pairing: Gateau/Marron  
  
Rating: Shonen Ai, PG  
  
A Quiet Moment  
  
Leaning against the wide trunk of an ancient tree for shade sat a lone figure. His long legs supported an open book. Liquid gold eyes poured over the written words as if devouring them. Absently, Marron brushed his long raven hair out of his eyes. His sculptured face was lined with concentration, while his lips moved silently as he memorized a scrap of spell.   
  
Something moved just out of eyesight. Marron was on his feet in an instant. A glowing ward appeared in his hand. His eyes glittered dangerously as they narrowed. "Who is there?"  
  
"It's just me Marron." A muscular blond said as he came into the clearing. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"That is a good way for you to get cooked, Gateau." The magic user released the power he had channeled into the ward. Dropping the ward back into his pocket Marron picked his book up off the ground where it had fallen in his haste. Dusting it off he looked up at his teammate.   
  
Gateau shrugged his massive shoulders. "I wanted to find you. I was hoping we might share a little time together since your brother has gone into town chasing after women again and the girls are after him as always.   
  
The long black mane flowed like a shadow as Marron shook his head. "My brother will never grow up, I fear."   
  
"Probably not," Gateau agreed cheerfully.  
  
"So we are alone then," Marron stated a soft smile lifting the corners of his mouth. Glancing at Gateau he paused in confusion. "Gateau, Why do you have a towel and a bottle of shampoo?"  
  
The big man looked down at his hands as if he had forgotten what he was holding. "Oh yeah, I thought I would wash your hair if you don't mind."  
  
Golden eyes blinked in confusion. He wasn't sure if he should be pleased or irritated. They didn't get a chance to be alone very often. "You want to wash my hair," he repeated intelligently.  
  
"Yeah, I have always liked long hair. But being a fighter I have to keep mine short so people can't use it against me. But you're a mage. There are few enemies strong enough to get so close to you that they could use your hair as a weakness. In fact, I am a bit jealous." Gateau admitted reaching out to tug on a strand of the long silky hair. He used just enough force to pull Marron close enough for a quick kiss."  
  
Breaking the kiss off, Marron smiled. "You shouldn't be jealous. It can be a pain to take care of. It's always getting snarled and it falls into my eyes at just the wrong moment. Your shorter hair is probably a lot easier to maintain. But if you want to do my hair I don't mind. Do you know where a stream is?"  
  
"No, but there is a disserted farm not far from here and I noticed there is a pump there. Come, I'll show you. " Taking Marron's hand Gateau pulled the mage down the path that he had discovered earlier.  
  
When they arrived at the tiny farm, Marron noted that Gateau had placed a rug out in front of the pump for him to kneel on. Sensing his lover's eyes on him he undressed slowly. Occasionally, he glanced over his shoulder to give Gateau a provocative smile.  
  
Gateau smiled appreciatively at Marron as the robe fell in a tidy heap at the magic user's feet. The powerful blond ran his fingers down the mage's chest as Marron knelt down in front of him. Priming the pump with one hand Gateau tangled the fingers of the other in the dark mass of Marron's hair. "This is going to be cold so try to keep out of the water's path." Gateau warned as he began to push the pump in earnest.  
  
Marron shivered despite the warning as the chilly liquid poured over his head. At least it was a warm day, so the cold of the water dissipated quickly.   
  
Once the dark mass was completely wet Gateau dropped the pump and came around to face Marron. Lathering his hands up with the shampoo Gateau began to gently scrub his lover's scalp.   
  
The magic user closed is eyes, enjoying the feeling of the strong fingers running through his hair. "That feels nice."  
  
"I am glad you like it." There was a warm laugh in Gateau's voice. "There is certainly enough to keep me busy. How do you manage to take care of so much hair when we're always so busy?"  
  
The magic user shrugged," I don't really know. I've had long hair for a while now. I suppose I'm just used to it."  
  
"That makes sense," Gateau replied winding his hands down through the long strands to make certain he covered all of Marron's hair. " Gateau stood covering Marron's eyes with his left hand. " Keep your eyes closed. I am going to rinse the soap out now."  
  
The cold liquid made Marron shiver as it washed over his head. Gateau pumped until the soap was gone leaving the ebony length, shiny and clean. The muscle man took a deep breath to inhale the light floral scent that the soap had left. Wrapping the towel around Marron's head he patted the hair dry.   
  
"Mm, I like this shampoo. Now, move away from the pump so I have a better reach. Gateau dropped the towel before taking some brushes and a comb from his pack as Marron obligingly moved for his lover. "There we go." The blond said as he kneeled a little behind Marron. Carefully Gateau combed the dark wet strands.   
  
Marron winced as Gateau found a particularly nasty tangle. But the bigger man worked it out gingerly so there was very little pain. "You have a gentle hand, Gateau. It reminds me of when my mother used to brush my hair."  
  
Gateau smiled down at the smaller man. Leaning close he let his warm breath ghost over Marron's left ear. "I am glad you like this, but please remember that I am not your mother."  
  
As sparks flew down his spine Marron felt his lower body tighten in a very pleasant way. Leaning back into his lover's arms his voice was husky as he responded. "You don't have to worry about that." Marron replied turning his head to meet Gateau's lips. A big hand came up to rest against the magic user's head pushing him gently into the kiss.   
  
Breaking apart they both panted from lack of air. Gateau recovered first. Giving his smaller lover a tight squeeze he went back to work on the knot.   
  
"I almost have the knot out." Smoothing the last of the strands into place Gateau combed down the length. The dark hair was very soft. He couldn't help but press his face into it. "Hmmm you smell good." He whispered into the back of Marron's neck.   
  
Feeling his lover shiver at the touch, Gateau sighed gustily as Marron pressed back into him. His voice still deep with longing the magic user took hold of Gateau's arm and pulled it down so that it was resting against his chest.   
  
"Why don't you forget about the hair for a little while, Gateau?" Marron asked sweetly.   
  
Gateau chuckled," I think I have created a monster. So why is it every time we're alone you want to do something. " Then realizing how that could sound he added swiftly," Not that I mind. I'm just curious."  
  
Marron held up a long elegant finger," One, we are almost never alone." The magic user blushed as he held up a second finger," Two, I am too shy to do anything in the open." Marron's voice held suppressed giggles as he held up the third finger. "And finally Three," I am sixteen. Until we started to...well you know, I had never done anything before. I didn't know what I was missing. It's easy to ignore something you have never experienced. But now that my body knows what it likes, it wants more, and so do I." With that he turned in Gateau's arms throwing his own arms over the taller man's shoulders as he clamed his lover's lips for his own.  
  
Pausing again for breath Gateau had just enough time to mutter," I can live with that." Then his lips were covered once again by Marron's hungry mouth. It was quite some time before either of them said anything else, anything intelligible, anyway.   
  
The End 


End file.
